New USSR
|slots = 3 |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} UNDER CONSTUCTION Culture The people of New USSR are with a mixed believe in religion, and everyone enjoy the life as they take it day by day. there are no national religion, but there is no churces in the nation at the moment. The nation of New USSR is aware about cultural changes in the world outside the border. they wish to welcome anyone, no matter what they believe in, to the nation. however New USSR have a strong immigrant policy. Any immigrant have to become a citizen to stay in the country. New USSR believe, at the moment, that learn how to write and read is not as important as the creativity of the mind. There-fore the nation is blooming with musicians and artists. The Government [[file:Government building 2.jpg|thumb|left|Headquarter of th Spetsnatz]] The government of New USSR is controlled by the Reichtag,the Security Counsil and the Senate. The supreme ruler Lenin Vladimir is the only governmet official, who can`t be elected out of the government. all other officials, staff and secretaries can be elected out of government with a majority of 70% or higher voting for. currently the only people who can cast a vote to any legislation are government officials and government staff. The government of New USSR have currently a total count of 200 members including staff, ministers, secretaries, officials and lieutenant officers. ( The security forces of New USSR not included.) Ministry of Health and Education (MHE) The legislation proposed by the MHE to build more schools in the nation has been turned down by the supreme ruler. Ministry of Defence (MDC) The nation of New USSR is currently in peace. Ministry of Internal Affairs (MIA) The Ministry of Internal Affairs is the main body of all events and legislations inside the nation The Security Forces of New USSR Spretsnatz is the name of the security force of New USSR. In peacetime they serve under the MIA, however if a war occurs the Spretsnatz are immediately transferred to serve under the MDC. The Spretsnatz consists of 200 Sergeant officers and 400 officers. They have 150 unarmored vehicles and 100 armored vehicles. In addition, they have 20 custom-built riot-safe vehicles. The officers are armed with an AK-47, and the sergeant officers have, in addition to the AK, also a Glock 7 with extra ammo. The Spetsnatz are the only unit of New USSR armed forces which are being trained in the art kung-fu, Judo, Kyudo and Jiu-jitsu. They arealso trained to be able to run 10 miles with full equipment without breaks. Ministry of Foreign Affairs (MFA) The MFA is currently bounded to the membership in the Union of Communist Republics. Ministry of Finance (MFC) the latest record from the MFC states that the New USSR have a surplus in the nations treasury. Laws, legislations and more Civil rights Category:Articles under construction Category:Member of Union of Communist Republics Category:Red team Category:Articles under construction Category:Member of Union of Communist Republics Category:Red team